Kawasomething's Visit
by VicBaws
Summary: HachiSaki One Shot! 4 months after going out, Hachiman and Saki have a nice movie night. Kinda drabble, kinda fluff. Dunno, i need to counter them Yanderes :'v


Kawasomething's Visit.

 **A/N: This was supposed to be Black Gives Way To Blue's next chapter but i ended up scrapping it completely cuz it was sooooo forced. Anyways for now, have a SakiSaki one-shot! I'll try to update BlacBlu sometime next week.**

 **Also, what's with all dem yandere fics? I had to come up with this fic to counter the FEAR you guys give me. And the Iroha one-shot 80k-sensei made, damn that was heartbreaking :'V.**

 **As always, MTRCSNAFU doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Wataru Watari.**

 **weewah, hope this gives you the ki necessary to update StayOver.**

-Saki's POV-

-Sunday 2:00pm-

Inhale...

Exhale...

I'm standing right outside his house, i should have knocked a few minutes ago.

I just can't bring myself to do it. But why? It has been 4 months since we started going out! Ever since that damn idiot showed up i...i've been out of it.

I like him and...i know he likes me too but...i don't know!

Gah! Why's this so frustrating!?

*BUMP* I bang my head against the door in frustration.

Why am i so nervous?...

I straighten my posture and my clothes too. Hina said i should wear something provocative for this but knowing her she would have me wear lingerie.

I'm wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest on top with some jeans and black sandals from my mom. And last time Hina and i went to the mall i bought this really nice perfume called Lady On. I prepared myself for this like hell and i'm too damn nervous!

I have to do this, i have been anticipating this for a long time now. I can't just turn away. This according to that an article i saw, should count as our first date. Us together watching movie DVDs and eating snacks.

Us...together...

*BUMP*

Argh! Why am i so embarrassed for! I should be able to be with him with no problems whatsoever!

But...the two of us alone is just...

The door opens and there he is with the hand on the doorknob...Hikigaya.

M-My...boyfriend.

He seems surprised. "Huh? Kawasaki? What are you doing out here? Come in" He tries to sound earnest but i can tell he's nervous.

Why do you sound so nervous you idiot? It has been 4 months.

...i should not even start, i'm nervous too.

He places his hand on my bare shoulder and slightly pulls me inside his home.

The house is illuminated, the TV is on and i can see convenience store bags full with junk food he likes.

There's also soda bottles on the coffee table and some of that diabetes in a can MAX Coffee he so loves.

Wait.

He hates spending unless necessary...

H-He couldn't have done this for me could he?

 _Magazine Tip #1: The amount of money he spends on you or for you, sometimes is the equivalent of how much he likes you! This isn't always the case and maybe could be for 'another' type of reason fufufu~._

I don't think he has an ulterior motive... but i need to keep my guard up anyways.

However looks can be deceiving. He may look like a creep but, i know that he's a sweet and loving and caring guy. And he's good with kids too.

"Sorry for the intrusion"

He clears his throat. "Ahem, sooo...h-how was your day...Kawasaki-san?"

"F-Fine Hikigaya, thanks for asking. What about yours?

"Same old, same old. S-So...shall we watch the movie then?"

We proceed to the couch where he dumps all the junk food on to a big bowl, while also bringing a freshly made batch of popcorn from the microwave, dumping it in another bowl. Double checking everything as if making sure he won't mess up.

He went the extra mile for this movie day for just the two of us...

I love this selfless idiot.

He sits down after dimming the lights and inserting the DVD into his game console.

 _Magazine Tip #2: Couples need affectionate nicknames to call each other! It can be related to his work like Chef-kun or anything you think fits._

Curious, i ask. "So what are we watching...handsome?"

I immediately regret it.

He recoils in embarrassment, and scoots closer to me slightly. "U-Um..a Miyazaki movie. Spirited Away...Be...Beautiful..."

I can feel my face is hot and i look down at my lap in embarassment.

He presses play on the remote and the movie starts...

-A Few Hours Later-

...

..

.

...groan...

I feel tired...did i fall asleep?...

Where am i anyway?...

Oh...right...

Hikigaya's house.

As i open my eyes i feel something on my shoulder.

Heavy...

Oh, it's him.

Did we fall asleep?

His hand is grasping mine and he's too close, leaning his head on my shoulder.

The TV is replaying the menu screen over and over, but the volume is muted. The clock in the wall points 7:43pm.

"..."

I'll shake him awake. It's late and i have to tuck Keika in and force Taishi to study, he has a biology test tomorrow.

*shake*

"Hikigaya, get up"

*shake shake*

...it's no use. Hikigaya and Taishi both sleep like rocks.

I flip my hair backwards as it's getting on my way.

What should i do?

Geh!

I-I realized something!

I-I-I-I'M REALLY CLOSE. I CAN FEEL HIS BREATHING.

...should i?

I shouldn't. I bet he'd get mad.

...

Aw what the hell. He would probably do the same anyways.

I lay my lips on his cheek, pressing softly. I move my mouth onto his sensitive ears as he says, and i whisper to him.

" _Komachi is at Taishi's..."_

He shoots up like a rocket and his narrow beady eyes widen in rage. Like he wasn't even sleeping seconds ago.

Without hesitation, he pulls out his phone from his pocket, hitting various numbers in the screen of his smartphone.

He puts the phone to his ear.

...

...

...

I can hear footsteps from above and after a while, Komachi appears at the top of the stairs.

"Onii-chan you dolt! I'm right here in my room! Why'd you have to call me? Oh hi Saki-nee!"

She waves at me and i wave back, then she goes back to her room.

By now Hikigaya is up, turning on the lights on the living room and scratching his head confused. As he goes into the kitchen i start to sort around all the trash on a plastic bag.

Yawn, i'm pretty tired myself. As soon as i get back home i'll take a bath and i'll go straight to sleep. I need to make lu-

*grip*

"Eep!"

A pair of arms are hugging me from behind. Knowing him, he's respectful so he hugs my abdomen.

...so pushy.

We just stand there, me completely frozen and him, burying his face into my shoulder. The fact that he is slightly shorter than me used to bother me in a way that made me feel i was unwomanly.

He in his own words, found it imteresting but paid no mind to it after a while.

Sigh.

"What is it Hikigaya?"

He doesn't reply, instead he tightens his grip on me. And inhales slowly.

...oh..

Is it the perfume?

He steps back and i turn around, only to find his back facing me.

He scratches his head "S-Sorry...lemme just go for my bike. I'll take you home."

I nod at him. Action that i find stupid since he's not facing me. He slowly trudges over to the entrance drawer where he retrieves his key.

He motions me "C'mon, it's getting late. I don't want your dad hating me even more"

"He doesn't hate you, idiot. I keep telling you that"

"Yeah yeah, but he does. The way he looks at me like 'don't stain my precious daughter with your evilness'. Like that"

If only he knew that my dad admires him even. When i told them he was the reason i got my scholarship, they only asked 'when's the wedding'.

...glad he wasn't there. He'd probably get all logical like he does.

"Whatever, let's just go" I pick up my handbag from the couch and we both step outside. Before he closes the door he yells at Komachi. "Komachi! I'll be right back! Don't let any bugs inside!"

...

*POW*

"OW! What was that for Kawasaki!?"

"I told you to stop calling Taishi a bug dammit."

"Sorry. Force of habit"

He proceeds to stick his tongue out, winking at me while he bumps his head.

Gross. That's not fitting for a man.

He brings his bike out and unlocks it. He hops in, motioning me to hop in the back.

"I might have to hold onto ya"

"Eh, fine by me"

And we go off into the night...

...

..

.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"We're here" He says as he stops his bike. I straighten myself from leaning my head onto his back and i hop off.

We walk together to the entrance of my family's apartment. As he catches up to me, he grabs my hand, stopping me.

"Kawasaki"

I tense up. He sounds serious and i fear he might break up with me.

"I'm sorry"

Huh?

"I'm...not used to this whole dating thing, and i know i might be annoying and stuff but, i want you to know i'll do my best to be a good boyfriend. So just give me time to take all of this in, because it's still unreal that i am dating you, you get it don't you?"

...idiot.

"So..."

He pulls me towards me out of nowhere and before i know it, i can feel his lips over mine.

Fear. Excitement. Warm cheeks. Out of breath. Mind going crazy.

He stops, leaving me a little sad it didn't last long...

"So, um, see you tomorrow. Night"

I nod and smile at him. "Yeah, good night"

"...i love you Saki"

Before i can reply, he makes a mad dash on his bike, pedalling like hell.

I sigh.

"I love ya too..."

End.

 ***tosses burrito upwards* That's A Wrap.**

 **Phew, needed to let that one out of my mind.**

 **If it seemed rushed, i apologize. I've been trying to write this one for a while now.**

 **Anyways, i'm too tired right now, so i won't capitalize the I's, sorry! *Hikigaya oopsie face***

 **Like it? Review! Hate it? Review!**

 **But yeah, you can review and all that if you want, coffee ain't doing it's job so i'll go to sleep.**

 **Anyways, see ya next time and have a nice day.**


End file.
